


Master Chef Haikyuu!!

by samushou_25



Series: Haikyuu!! dengan kearifan lokal [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gaje, Other, master chef AU, osahina, osahina if you squint hard enough, other characters also make a cameo, receh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25
Summary: Disclaimer :Master Chef © Franc RoddamHaikyuu © Furudate HaruichiHaikyuu Master Chef!AU (terinspirasi dari Masterchep!AU Hipmeek nya kak Ve)Warning :Gaje nya minta ampun, OOC, Tidak mengandung bahasa Indonesia yang benar, Typo mungkin terselip





	1. Pengenalan

Cast :

1\. Judge :

· Kita Shinsuke

· Shimizu Kiyoko

· Iwaizumi Hajime

 

2\. Peserta :

· Hinata Shouyou

· Miya Osamu

· Miya Atsumu

· Oikawa Tooru

· Tanaka Ryuunosuke

· Suna Rintarou

· Nishinoya Yuu

· Goshiki Tsutomu

· Akaashi Keiji

· Kuroo Tetsurou

· Bokuto Koutarou

 

3\. Penonton :

Banyak eh :( baca aja nanti juga tau /dilempar

 


	2. Master Chef Haikyuu

Kita : Selamat datang di galeri master chef Haikyuu. Kita akan mulai tantangan hari yang sudah dipersiapkan. Untuk mengetahui apa tantangan hari ini kalian bisa membuka amplop berisi tema yang ada didepan kalian

Noya : EH AMPLOP GUA KOK GAK ADA??? KALIAN RAMPOK YA?!!! BALIKIN WOY!!!

Oikawa : Heh lu berdiri nya kebalik boncel

Noya : SIAPA LU PANGGIL BONCEL HAH!!!

Oikawa : Elu kontet!

Noya : NGAJAK BERANTEM LU HAH!!!

Atsumu : woi woi belum mulai nih acara kalian udah perang aja

Tanaka : woi bantuin pisahin dong woi

Tanaka yang kesusahan sambil nahan Noya supaya gak adu jotos sama Oikawa pun berteriak minta tolong, Iwaizumi yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun langsung menghampiri dan melayangkan bogeman ke kepala Oikawa

Oikawa : Auchhh!! Sakit tau Iwa-chan!!! Kok kamu tega banget sih sama aku. Ini aku laporin sebagai tindak kekerasan kepada peserta ya!!

Iwaizumi : MAU KENA BOGEM LAGI HAH?

Teriakan Iwaizumi langsung membuat Oikawa menciut dan cepat cepat lari balik ke meja nya sendiri

Suna : Woi ini uda boleh dibuka belum sih? Lama banget dah

Shimizu : Iya buka aja

Lalu semua peserta membuka Amplop mereka

Bokuto : Eh kok punya gua isi nya Izin Imunisasi

Iwaizumi : Hah kok bisa?

Taketora yang merupakan seorang staff acara master chef muncul sambil berlari kecil ke arah Bokuto

Taketora : Eh sori bro, ketuker surat nya, nih Amplop tema punya lu

Seisi studio : ......

Kita : Ekhem... oke semua peserta sudah membuka amplop nya kan?

Para peserta : Sudahhhh

Shimizu : Iya dan apa yang tertulis di dalam nya?

Para Peserta : Nasiiiii

Iwaizumi : Benar sekali, Hari ini tema yang akan diusung adalah Nasi. Jadi tugas kalian adalah membuat masakan unik dengan Nasi sebagai bahan utama. Kalian akan diberi waktu 5 Jam untuk menyiapkan nya. Selamat berkreasi dan Mulai!!

Segera setelah Iwaizumi memberikan aba aba untuk mulai, para peserta mulai berlarian ke Pantry Room untuk mengambil bahan bahan yang mereka butuhkan

Hinata yang langsung tau ingin membuat apa dengan gercep mangambil bahan bahan makanan. Namun dikarenakan postur tubuh nya yang agak... errr... pendek (Hinata : AKU MASIH BERTUMBUH YA!) dia agak kesusahan mengambil salah satu bahan yang terletak di rak agak atas. Hinata berlompat lompat kecil tapi dia masih gak sampai untuk menggapai bagian tersebut. Niat nya mau lompat kek pas dia main voli, tapi baru pasang kuda kuda, tetiba dia digendong oleh sepasang tangan kekar

Hinata : eh eh kok tetiba shouyou terbang

Osamu : Nah, udah sampe kan?

Hinata : wahhh makasih banyak errrr....

Osamu : Ini Osamu, Shouyou. Lihat rambut ku abu abu kan

Hinata : Ah iya! Makasih Osamu-san

Atsumu : Halah modus

Osamu : Diam 'Tsumu

Hinata yang hanya kebingungan melihat pertengkaran tiba tiba dari si kembar Miya hanya bisa beranjak sambil mengumpulkan bahan bahan nya dan berlari ke dapur nya untuk memulai kegiatan memasak

Kita yang heran ketika semua peserta sudah kembali tapi kenapa si kembar belum juga menampakkan batang hidung mereka pun akhir nya pergi ke Pantry Room untuk mengecek.

Alangkah terkejut nya Kita ketika melihat Pantry Room seperti habis di lalui Perang. Berantakan. Dan mata nya lalu tertuju ke si kembar yang sedang bertengkar. Lalu datanglah Kita dan mejewer kedua kuping mereka

Atsumu & Osamu : AMPUN KITA-SAN

Setelah Kita melepaskan tangan nya dari telinga mereka, Kita langsung memarahi mereka

Kita : Kalian bukannya ngambil bahan lalu mulai masak, malah bikin ruangan ini berantakan

Atsumu & Osamu : TAPI DIA YANG DULUAN MULAI

Teriak kedua nya sambil saling menunjuk

Kita dengan sigap menjewer telinga Mereka

Atsumu & Osamu : AMPUN KITA-SAN, IYA IYA KAMI MULAI MASAK

====Kembali ke ruang masak====

Oikawa : Haiii kalian semua, saya, Oikawa-san hari ini akan menjadi MC dan mewawancarai para peserta, ayo sini mas kameramen kita ke dap-----

Belum selesai Oikawa menyelesaikan perkataan nya, sebuah panci mendarat anggun di kepala Oikawa

Oikawa : Aduh sakit. WOI SIAPA YANG NGELempar.......

Suara Oikawa yang tadi nya berteriak kencang mengecil setelah melihat ekspresi Iwazumi telah marah besar

Iwaizumi : WOI SAMPAHKAWA BALIK GAK LU KE DAPUR LU, LU PESERTA BEGO, NGAPAIN JADI MC. BALIKIN GAK TUH MIC SAMA MAS KAMERAMEN NYA KE YACHI. Loh Yachi kemana?

Yaku (yang juga seorang staff) : Pulang dia, sambil nangis nangis tadi, kek nya diancam sama si Oik

Perempatan muncul di kepala Iwaizumi, ingin sekali dia menghajar teman masa kecil nya itu. Oikawa yang telah merasakan tanda bahaya langsung lari kocar kacir ke dapur nya

Yaku : Udah udah, Zum, sabar, ntar lu mati ngegara darah tinggi. Tor, manggil siapa gitu yang di studio buat jadi pengganti Yachi.

Taketora : Siapa yak, pilih dari penonton aja kali yak

Iwaizumi : Jangan si Ushijima tolong

Yaku : Napa Zum? Cemburu nanti Oik di pepet mulu?

Iwaizumi : Bukan anjir, ntar yang ada dia g wawancarai peserta lain, tapi asik nanya ke Oik kenapa dia kagak masuk shiratorizawa, trus ntar si Oik makin bising. Pusing kepala ku

Yaku : Iya juga sih

Terushima : Dah lah, gua aja yang jadi MC nya, Sini mic nya

Yaku : Okelah sikat. Kerja yang bener lu

Teru : OK

Terushima kemudian berjalan ke arah Kuroo dan mulai mewawancari nya terlebih dahulu karena dia yang paling depan

Oikawa : Ih kok Kuroo-chan duluan yang diwawancarai, seharusnya kan aku

Terushima : Dapur lu di belakang anjir, sabaran napa. Jadi bang Kuroo, anda mau masak apa?

Kuroo : oh aku mau masak yang sederhana aja tapi spesial, kek kamu

Terushima : Apaan sih bang, kok jadi gombal

Kuroo : maaf keceplosan, ini gua mau masak Nasi Kucing nih

Terushima : Oh gitu, kira kira biar spesial mau ditambah apa aja nih

Kuroo : eitss rahasia dong, ntar klo kukasih tau, resep nya digondol Oikaa-kun pula

Oikawa : SEMBARANGAN! Ngapain gua nyolong resep kucing garong

Terushima : Terus bang, Apasih motivasi atau alasan buat ikutan acara ini?

Kuroo : Pengen aja ikutan, nambah nambah pengalaman, klo menang kan lumayan hadianya

Terushima : Okelah, Gudlak ya bang buat masakannya. Sekarang kita ke meja nya Spiderman mini dulu kuy

Hinata : Uwah kamera!! Bundaaaa, Natsuuu, Shouyou masuk tipi lohhhh

Terushima : Iya nak, kamu masuk tip--- eh salah. Ekhem jadi spiderman mini mau masak apa?

Hinata : Ih Shouyou punya nama tau, Bukan Spiderman mini, nama Shouyou tuh Hinata Shouyou

Terushima : Iya iya, Hinata mau masak apa?

Hinata : Shouyou mau masak Tamago kake gohan nih tapi bukan yang seperti biasa

Terushima : uwoh emang nya beda nya dari yang biasa apa?

Hinata : Hehehe jadi kan biasanya Cuma pake nasi putih, tapi nanti shouyou mau masak nasi nya biar lebih harum. Jadi Shouyou mau masukin rempah rempah, bumbu bumbu, nanti kek nasi uduk gitu deh tapi bukan pake santan tapi pake susu soalnya tadi g nemu santan di pantry

Kita : loh perasaan staff bahan bahan makanan ada nyiapin banyak santan deh, peserta lain ada yang ngambil santan lebih dari jatah?

Para peserta : Gak kok Kita-san, Kami ngambil secukup nya doang

Iwaizumi : Lah kemana santan nya semua

Lalu dari balkon penonton ada yang teriak

Sugawara : KAGEYAMA LU NGAPAIN MINUM SANTAN 10 KOTAK

Kageyama : eh, ini santan toh, kukira susu jenis baru, pantas rasanya beda kek susu biasa

Tsukishima : Gini nih klo SD nya beli Ijazah

Para juri akhirnya tau kemana 10 kotak santan yang menghilang bak asap bakar jagung

Terushima : terus Hinata kira kira kenapa sih mau ikut acara ini?

Hinata : Supaya Shouyou bisa membanggakan Bunda Shouyou

Sugawara, yang berada di balkon penonton kembali berteriak : IYA SHOUYOU, BUNDA BANGGA PADA MU (sambil mengelap air mata)

Daichi : Itu anak orang jangan dicomot seenak nya astaga

Lalu terushima berjalan menuju meja nya Nishinoya

Terushima : Oy Noy masak ap---- WOY LU KLO MAU GANTI ELPIJI, PANGGIL STAFF NAPA

Terushima menatap horor Nishinoya yang berusaha membuka regulator gas nya dengan cara dicongkel sendok. Dikira tutup botol kali ya

Nishinoya : Lah bukan gini?

Tanya Nishinoya dengan muka polos

Terushima : MELEDAK NANTI GAS NYA ANJIR, TORA SINI, ADA YANG MAU GANTI GAS

Asahi di balkon penonton pingsan ketika mendengar kata Meledak dan gas

Setelah pergantian elpiji selesai, Terushima kembali mewawancarai Nishinoya

Terushima : Jadi lu mau masak apaan Noy? Cepet banget Gas lu abis

Nishinoya : Ini nih gua mau masak Nasi bakar, agar kelihatan keren api gas nya gua buka kenceng kenceng, nih kaya gini nih

Nishinoya memutar knop kompor gas nya ke paling besar dan mengakibatkan api yang besar

Terushima : EH AYAM DUDUK

Ternyata Terushima Latah guys

Terushima : NOY GILA LU, ITU ADA PANGGANGAN DISONO GAK LU PAKE, INI STUDIO KEBAKARAN GIMANA

Nishinoya : Oh bilang dong klo kalian punya panggangan, susah susah aku nyongkel gas nya tadi

Terushima : Capek ngomong sama ember dikasih nyawa. Trus alesan lu ikutan acara ini apa?

Nishinoya : Biar masakan ku dimakan Kiyoko-san

Terushima : oh

Terushima kemudian berjalan ke meja Osamu

Terushima : Yo Osa---- lah kemana nih anak

Atsumu : Lagi pacaran noh sama jeruk

Ucap atsumu seraya nunjuk ke meja Hinata, Hinata nya sih masih masak, Osamu nya aja yang kegatelan ke keluyuran meja Hinata

Osamu : Shouyou masak apa nih?

Hinata : Ehehe masak tamago kake gohan tapi nasi nya pake nasi uduk, Osamu-san

Osamu : Wah enak dong pasti, memang calon pendamping hidup yang baik, nanti aku boleh dong cicipin

Wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting yang sedang di rebus Akaashi saat mendengar ucapan Osamu

Hinata : Ah Osamu-san apaan sih hehehe, Boleh dong, nanti shouyou sisain buat Osamu-san

Terushima : WOY LU DISURUH MASAK, BUKAN PACARAN, SETAN!

Osamu : Halah ganggu aja lu, iya iya gua balik. Dah Shouyou

Hinata : Dah Osamu-san

Setelah sampai kembali ke dapur Osamu, Terushima memulai tugas nya sebagai MC

Terushima : Jadi Sam, lu mau masak apa?

Osamu : Elu

Terushima : Yaudah dong jangan ngambek gegara digangguin pacarannya

Osamu : Mau masak Nasi Kebuli

Terushima : Ih nasi nya bisa bully orang ya?

Osamu hanya menatap datar si MC dan kemudian lanjut memasak

Terushima : Dih jutek amat dah, giliran sama si Spiderman mini langsung senyam senyum. Lalu alasan lu ikut nih acara apaan sam?

Atsumu : Apasih, sam sam sam, kebagusan buat dia tuh nama, ntar dikira bule

Osamu : Sirik aja lu, panci penggorengan

Atsumu : APA LU BILANG, SARINGAN MINYAK!

Terushima : Udah woy, ntar kena bogem si izum

Osamu : Alasan gua ikut ini acara supaya bisa deket Shouyou

Terushima : .......

Osamu : Juga ingin menang, lumayan hadiah nya bisa buat ngajakin Shouyou jalan jalan

Terushima : Serius nih Sam, hati hati aja sama Bunda nya si Hinata

Osamu : Eh? Hinata-san (emak asli shouyou) gak keberatan kok tiap aku main bareng Shouyou

Terushima : Bukan Hinata-san nya, Noh bunda yang satu itu noh

Kata terushima sambil nunjuk ke arah suga yang udah ngasih death glare ke samu sambil gerak gerakin tangan di depan leher

Osamu yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa memasang wajah datar nya padahal dalam hati nya dia ketakutan, memang power emak emak itu beda

Setelah itu Terushima bergerak ke meja si kembar yang satu lagi

Terushima : Ey broo, Masak apa neh

Atsumu : wassap broo, masak apa yaaa? Kasih tau gak yaaa?

Terushima : Linee brooo, Kasih tau dong

Atsumu : Line?

Terushima : Lah tadi katanya wassap, gua pake nya Line

Atsumu : sabar tsum sabar, orang sabar disayang Kita-san

Terushima : Jadi masak apa lu bro?

Atsumu : Puding Nasi!

Terushima : Hah? Gimana gimana?

Atsumu : Ya sesuai namanya Puding dicampur nasi

Terusima : E gila lu, mau ngebunuh juri?

Atsumu : Enak aja, mana tega aku bunuh Kita-san. Dijamin enak masakan gua mah

Terushima : Serah. Lalu alasan ikut acara ini?

Atsumu : Mengalahkan 'Samu dan merebut hati Kita-san

Terushima : Oh oke, Gudlak bro

Atsumu : Thanks bro

Terushima yang mulai kelelahan ngehadepin para peserta yang gak ada waras waras nya pun bisa bernafas lega karena akhir nya ia sampai di meja dapur peserta paling paling waras di sini, ya meja Akaashi Keiji

Terushima : Halo, Akaashi-san, Mau masak apa nih?

Akaashi : Oh halo Terushima-san. Saya mau masak Nasi yang didampingi Kepiting sambal padang. Gapapa kan ya nasi nya Cuma berupa nasi putih?

Terushima : Oh gapapa kok, iya kan Juri?

Para juri menganggung serempak

Terushima : Toh ada nasi nya, Kepiting sambal padang emang paling enak di temeni nasi putih panas

Akaashi : Iya kan? Ini nasi nya saya masak juga pake teknik khusus dari ibunda saya, agar nasi nya kenyal dan saat dimana sangat lezat

Terushima : Wah saya jadi tidak sabaran ingin menyicipi masakan Akaashi-san. Lalu apa sih alasan Akaashi-san ikut acara ini?

Tanya Terushima yang tiba tiba ikutan sopan bicaranya sambil menahan air liur (sama Pia juga nahan air liur bayangin tuh kepiting sambal padang)

Akaashi : Saya sendiri ikut acara ini dengan alasan untuk menambah pengalaman. Saya dirumah hobi masak, rasanya kesempatan seperti ini sayang banget buat dilewatin. Semoga saya bisa menang

Terushima : IYA SAYA DOAIN ANDA MENANG LOH

Oikawa : WOY GILIRAN GUA KAPAN, SETAN

Terushima : Iya iya, ini gua jalan tempat lu

Oikawa : Nah gitu dong, aku kepanasan nih depan kompor mulu

Ushijima (dari balkon penonton) : Seharus nya kamu masuk shiratorizawa saja, pasti kamu tidak akan kepanasan

Oikawa : BRISIK, PERGI GAK LU!

Terushima : Jadi masak apa lu gengs?

Oikawa : Hohoho gua masak nasi kuning, tapi bentukannya gak segitiga, bentuk nya patung diri gua nih

Terushima : Astaga, berapa piring nasi kepake nih

Oikawa : Gimana? Mantap kan?

Terushima : hahaha (tertawa datar nih ceritanya) jadi alasan lu ikut ini acara apa?

Oikawa : Supaya gua makin pemes dong, kan masuk tipi nih, mana tau Gordon Ramsay nonton, trus takjub sama skill masak gua, gua diundang ke acara dia. Kan mantep tuh

Terushima : ayo mas kita ke meja lain

Oikawa : EH KOK GUA DITINGGAL, BARU JUGA LU SAMPE. DIH SCREENTIME GUA

Atsumu : Halah palingan ntar bagian lu juga di edit trus dihilangkan

Ushijima : Makanya kamu seharusnya masuk shiratorizawa aja, akan kubuatkan acara televisi untuk mu, Oikawa

Oikawa : PERGI LU!

Terushima sekarang sudah sampai di meja nya Tanaka

Terushima : Oi Bruh, Masak apa nih? Serius amat

Tanaka : Eh Bruhh, iya nih, gua lagi bikin Kimbap

Terushima : Oh nasi gulung ala korea korea gitu ya

Tanaka : Iya nih hehehe, biar mirip Oppa Oppa Korea gitu gua nanti

Terushima : Apa hubungannya, setan! Trus alasan ikut acara ini?

Tanaka : Agar Kiyoko-san mencicipi makanan ku dan aku bisa menjadi lelaki sejati

Terushima : Gak tau kenapa kek nya pernah denger alasan pertamanya hmmm

Terushima merasa deja-vu

Terushima : wah pemirsa sekalian tersisa 3 peserta lagi yang belum diwawancarai dan sisa waktu... mari kita lihat, wah tinggal 1 setengah jam lagi. Ayo kita lanjutkan mewawancarai mereka

Terushima kemudian menghampiri meja Bokuto

Terushima : Eyy bang Bok, Masak apa nih?

Bokuto : Eyy Teru, Gua masak nasi sayur nih, biar kita semua tetap sehat sembari menyantap makanan lezat

Terushima : wih bahasanya, lalu alasan ikut acara ini?

Bokuto : Pertamanya Cuma ngekorin Akaashi sih, trus disuruh masak, yaudah gua masak

Terushima : ........

Terushima : oke......

Terushima yang udah semaking capek liat kelakuan para peserta akhir nya bertekad cepat menyelesaikan tugas nya (begitu juga dengan pia yang ud capek ngetik ;-; )

Kemudian sampai lah Terushima di meja nya Goshiki

Terushima : Halo dek, lagi masak apa nih?

Goshiki : Halo kak, Ini saya lagi masak nasi goreng seafood. Resep nya Kak semi yang ngajarin loh

Semi yang lagi di balkon langsung lambai lambai ke kamera, trus ditarik sama shirabu karena katanya bikin malu

Terushima : Wih aroma nya sih ini harum banget yak

Goshiki : Iya nih kak, aku nambah bumbu bumbu yang diracik sendiri, dijamin gak mengecewakan deh

Terushima : Makin gak sabaran ah pengen nyobain, lalu alasan ikut acara ini?

Goshiki : Sebagai ACE saya harus berani mengambil tantangan dan melewati segala macam rintangan yang menghadang

Terushima : Wow semangat jiwa anak muda

Setelah itu pun Terushima pergi meninggalkan Goshiki yang masih berapi api.

Terushima : Nah pemirsa akhir nya kita sampai di peserta terakhir. Haus gua njir, kagak dikasih teh atau apa gitu

Suna : Lu mau ke meja gua wawancara apa minta minum njir. Cepetan dah siap siap nih gua

Terushima : iya iya. Jadi Bro Suna masak apa nih?

Suna : Risotto

Terushima : Hah? Apa? Nasi Soto?

Suna : Risotto pekak. Makanya tuh kuping rajin dibersihin. Klo perlu pake cangkul sekalian.

Terushima : Jangan ngeggas dong bro. Namanya gua kagak pernah denger tuh nama makanan

Suna : Makanya main jauh sikit, main nya di empang belakang sekolah doang

Terushima : Sembarangan. Jadi alasan lu ikut lomba ini apaan?

Suna : Buat menang lah

Terushima : YA SEMUA YANG IKUT JUGA MAU MENANG BAMBANG. Maksud gua itu alasan lain yang lbh spesial atau apa gitu

Suna : Oh. Buat merebut hati Kita-san

Terushima : Alasan kalian semua gitu gitu aja. Kalian kira ini Take me out apa?

Terushima yang kelelahan akhirnya menyelesaikan tugas nya untuk mewawancarai semua peserta. Dia pun berjalan ke bagian minuman buat minum. Haus dia belum minum, ngoceh terus. Capek mental juga ngadepin nih cicak cicak.

Setelah itu waktu pun dinyatakan habis. Para peserta mulai menyajikan makanan untuk di nilai para Juri

Dimulai dari Kuroo yang menyajikan Nasi Kucing spesial nya ke Juri. Setelah dihidangkan, para juri pun mulai menyantap masakan Kuroo itu.

Kita : Hmm.... Nasi kucing ya.... hmmm... Seperti nya ada yang berbeda di nasi ini. Bagaimana menurutmu Shimizu-san?

Shimizu : Benar. Tidak seperti nasi kucing yang biasa ku makan.

Iwazumi : Jadi Kuroo-san, Apa resep rahasia nasi kucing mu?

Kuroo : Hohoho, nasi nya saya masak seperti biasa, begitu juga dengan sayur pendamping nya. Yang spesial itu adalah setelah selesai, nasi nya saya kasih ke leo buat dijilatin

Kata Kuroo dengan bangga

Shimizu : Le-leo? Siapa itu....?

Tanya Shimizu dengan nada kesal bercampur gelisah

Kuroo : nih kucing saya

Kata kuroo seraya mengeluarkan kucing yang ia simpan dibawah wastafel cuci piring

Segera setelah itu para juri muntah muntah hebat. Dan kuroo pun tereleminasi karena berbuat keji

Selanjut nya giliran Hinata menyajikan makanannya. Hinata menyusun makanannya di depan Juri dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Para juri sudah siap siap memberikan bonus nilai tambahan karena senyum nya ud kek makanan pembuka.

Hinata : Nah para juri sekalian, ini masakan Shouyou. Shouyou masak tamago kake gohan tapi nasi nya shouyou bikin kek nasi uduk

Para juri pun mulai menyantap dan menilai makanan Shouyou

Iwaizumi : wow, ini enak. Kreatif banget. Biasa nya nih masakan Cuma pake nasi putih. Boleh juga klo pake Nasi uduk

Shimizu : Iya, ini nasi nya wangi susu bgt. Gegara kehabisan santan jadi nyiptain kreasi baru ya. Hebat hebat

Kita : Kecap asin nya juga wangi banget. Beli dimana ya? Saya juga mau make merk ini

Hinata : Anu itu buatan bunda shouyou sendiri. Bunda Shouyou itu juragan kecap asin di lingkungan Shouyou

Kita : Nanti saya pesan 10 Botol ya

Hinata : Oke kak Kita hihihi

Dan Hinata pun berhasil sekalian promosi jualan emak nya

Selanjut nya giliran Nishinoya yang menyajikan masakan nya

Nishinoya : HAHAHAHA SELAMAT MENIKMATI, KIYOKO-SAN!!!

Para juri pun membuka bungkusan nasi bakar itu yang berasal dari daun pisang. Namun alangkah terkejutnya pas dibuka, nasi nya item semua kek arang

Shimizu : I-ini kok hitam begini....

Iwaizumi : Co-coba kita makan dulua, jangan menilai dari luar

Ketika mencoba nya, ternyata pahit luar biasa guys. Tuh nasi beneran dibakar habis sama noya

Iwaizumi : Gila lu noy, makanan nya kok gosong gini lu sajiin ke Juri

Nishinoya : Lah bang zum, kan saya bikin nasi bakar. Yaudah saya bakar aja

Iwaizumi : YA GAK GINI JUGA

Setelah Nishinoya diseret Staff, Peserta selanjut nya, Osamu, Menyajikan makanannya

Iwaizumi : Masakan Osamu oke sih, cuman kek nya ada yang kurang deh. Iyakan Kit?

Kita : Iya. Enak sih, cuman kek nya terlalu biasa

Shimizu : Tapi setidak nya dia g nyajiin kita macam macam

Iwaizumi : I-iya sih. Okelah. Kerja bagus osamu

Osamu hanya mengangkat bahu dengan muka datar lalu berjalan kembali ke meja nya. Setelah itu giliran Atsumu yang menghidangkan masakannya. Dengan wajah bangga dia meletakkan satu per satu piring yang masih tertutup ke hadapan Juri.

Namun ketika dibuka, terjadi adegan terkejut part 2 (Part 1 nya punya noya)

Iwaizumi : Ini apalagi sih astaga

Shimizu : Di-dicoba dulu kali ya

Setelah dicoba Shimizu muntah muntah, Iwaizumi mengurungkan niat nya untuk mencoba. Kita dari awal udah curiga jadi dia gak nyobain.

Kita : Maaf ya Atsumu, Kamu didiskualifikasi karena mencoba meracuni Juri

Atsumu : Ta-tapi Kita-san...

Kita : gak ada tapi-tapian

Atsumu akhirnya berjalan kembali ke meja nya dengan muka sedih. Sudah Kita-san gak mecoba masakannya, didiskualifikasi pulak. Perjalanan nya kembali ke meja dapur nya ditemani tawa mengejek dari Saudara kembar nya dan Suna.

Selanjut nya giliran Akaashi yang menghidangkan makannya. Juri yang mencoba masakannya pun dengan segera memuji masakan masterpiece dari seorang Akaashi Keiji

Iwaizumi : Gila gila. Ini enak bgt, langsung lupa aku sama makanan gak manusiawi tadi

Shimizu : Iya nih, enak banget.

Kita : Akaashi, nanti ajarin saya cara masak nya ya

Akaashi : Siap, Kita-san

Lalu giliran Oikawa akhirnya datang. Dia dari tadi ud kek cacing disko. Gak bisa diem nunggu gilirannya.

Oikawa : Dih lama banget kalian semua. Nih masterpiece gua. Gak ada tandingan nya gak ada duanya hohohoh

Iwaizumi : Cepetan woy, Durasi

Oikawa : Jahat banget sih sama Baim L

Iwaizumi : Baim baim pala lu kotak

Setelah disajikan, para juri pun mencoba nasi kuning bentuk muka Oikawa itu. Iwaizumi dengan semangat menghancurkan bentuk dari nasi itu sampai ditatap horor oleh Yaku yang lagi lewat buat ngambil piring kotor.

Shimizu : Kok nasi nya gak ada rasa ya?

Kita : Sepertinya Oikawa terlalu memperhatikan Visual daripada rasanya

Iwaizumi : dah ya sampahkawa, lu didiskualifikasi

Oikawa : Ih kok gitu, Padahal masakan gua paling cakep

Iwaizumi : cakep doang gak ada rasa nya ngapain anjir

Akhirnya Oikawa pun ditarik paksa buat menjauh dari meja juri. Setelah itu giliran Tanaka ke depan membawa masakannya

Shimizu : Wah Kimbap. Makanan ala Korea

Tanaka : Iya, Kiyoko-san. Ini saya buat nya karena saya mirip Oppa-Oppa Korea

Terdengar suara muntah muntah dari arah balkon penonton

Kita : Ini kok rasanya aneh banget? Kimbap memang gini ya?

Iwaizumi : Gak tau juga, gak pernah makan makanan korea aku, Shimizu? Ini memang gini rasanya?

Shimizu : Bukan gini... ini rasa apa? Kamu pake apaan, Tanaka?

Tanaka : Eh? Aku ikutin resep loh, Kiyoko-san. Bentar kubacain bahan bahannya.

2 mangkuk nasi putih pulen1 butir telur yang sudah dimasak menjadi telur dadar dan diiris tipis60 gram bayam yang sudah direbus sebentar dan diberi garam, tiriskan50 gram daging sapi yang sudah dimasak dan dipotong bentuk korek api50 gram wortel yang sudah dibersihkan dan dipotong memanjang50 gram danmuji atau asinan lobak yang sudah dipotong bentuk korek api4 lembar nori atau rumput laut kering bentuk segi empat ukuran besar1/2 sendok makan cuka dan minyak wijen

Tanaka : Nah itu bahan-bahannya.

Yaku yang curiga berjalan ke meja Tanaka dan mengecek bahan bahan nya.

Yaku : CUKA APAAN, INI AIR ABU WOY. LU SALAH AMBIL

((P.S : yang g ngerti, Menurut Yulizar dkk. dalam Jurnal Pengelolaan Sumber Daya Alam dan Lingkungan Institut Pertanian Bogor, air abu atau air alkali dan sering disebut dengan istiliah garam alkali merupakan zat aditif atau bahan tambahan pangan yang sering digunakan dalam pembuatan mi, ketupat, lontong, dan bakcang.

Fungsi air abu ini adalah untuk membuat tekstur makanan menjadi kenyal dan lebih awet. Mi basang memiliki kadar air yang cukup tinggi dengan daya awet yang rendah. Oleh karena itu jika tidak ditambahkan zat pengawet seperti air abu ini, mi akan cepat busuk. Itulah mengapa air abu sering sekali digunakan oleh para produsen mi untuk membuat mi lebih tahan lama.

**Berbahayakah?**

Segala sesuatu yang bersifat "terlalu", tentunya tidaklah baik. Begitu pula dengan air abu. Sebagai zat aditif, tentu saja air abu bisa berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan))

Dan kenapa Tanaka bisa sampe salah ambil? Nih gambar botol air abu sama cuka nya

SiTanaka main comot aja g baca nama. Lalu Tanaka menjadi korban diskualifikasi selanjut nya. Setelah itu Bokuto pun menjadi peserta selanjut nya yang menghidangkan makanannya.

Iwaizumi : Apaan nih, Kok Cuma nasi putih sama sayuran ijo

Bokuto : Lah kan gua bilang gua mau masak nasi sayur

Iwaizumi : GAK GINI JUGA ANJASMARA

Bokuto : eh iya ya gua mirip Anjasmara?

Iwaizumi : Cape gua ngomong sama elu. Peserta selanjutnya please

Lalu Goshiki yang masih dengan semangat api nya menyajikan makanannya.

Kita : Nasi goreng nya enak tapi sayang udang nya masih kurang matang

Shimizu : Iya, juga beberapa cangkan udang nya masih nyangkut di udangnya. Tapi sisanya oke kok

Iwaizumi : Not bad memang. Nasi goreng nya enak banget. Ini pasti karena bumbu yang kamu bicarain tadi ya? Lain kali untuk udang nya lebih diperhatiin lagi ya

Goshiki : Siap Juri!! Terima Kasih atas saran dan kritik nya!!

Lalu sampailah di peserta terakhir. Para juri berharap semoga bukan makanan aneh lain yang mereka terima. Dan doa mereka terjawab. Suna datang menghidangkan Risotto nya yang terlihat normal dan beraroma lezat

Shimizu : wow ini enak banget. Kaldu nya wangi

Iwaizumi : Kamu pake kaldu apa buat risotto ini?

Suna : Kaldu daging sapi, dan juga ditambah keju mozarella

Kita : Ini enak banget suna, Kerja bagus

Suna berjalan kembali ke meja nya dengan rasa sangat bangga. Tak lupa ia mengejek atsumu karena berhasil mengalahkannya.

Kita : baiklah kami akan merundingkan dulu siapa yang akan memenangi pertandingan ini

Saat para juri sudah ke ruang berunding. Osamu langsung ngacir ke meja shouyou

Osamu : Shouyou, mana nih bagian ku

Hinata : Ah Osamu-san!! Ini bagian Osamu-san

Osamu : Eummm enak banget, bangga deh sama kamu

Atsumu : Cih cih cih cih

Suna : Dah diem aja yang kena diskualifikasi

Atsumu : APA LU BILANG

Tanaka : Udah woy udah, kena bogem Daichi ntar, noh diatas dia dah masang muka setan, kalian mah g tau karena g pernah kena sama si Daichi

Setelah itu para Juri keluar dan mengumumkan para pemenang

Juara 1 : Akaashi Keiji

Juara 2 : Suna Rintarou

Juara 3 : Hinata Shouyou

Hinata : Uwahhh Shouyou dapat juara, Bundaaa Shouyou berhasil mengharumkan nama keluarga kita huhuhu

Hinata menatap kamera sembari menangis bahagia

Osamu : Selamat ya Shouyou, gapapa aku g menang, yang penting kamu bahagia

Kita : Selamat kepada para pemenang, semoga hadiah nya nanti bisa berguna buat kalian dan buat yang kalah jangan patah semangat, kalian masih bisa mencoba lagi tahun depan

Terushima : Iyak pemirsa, begitulah masterchef tahun ini, diwarnai suka dan duka, kemenangan dan kekalahan. Terima kasih telah setia sampai saat ini. Sampai berjumpa lagi

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hshshshs akhirnya Pia nyelesain ini :”) Ini pia pertama mulai ketik di waktu istirahat kantor pas tetiba dapat inspirasi dari masterChefAu!HypMic nya Kak Ve, kepengen bikin yang Haikyuu, dan voila jadilah ini. Masih banyak kekurangan sih karena Pia sendiri jarang nonton MasterChef dan g gitu pintar masak. Maaf beberapa karakter terkesan OOC :”). Terima Kasih telah membaca  
> Salam Hangat


End file.
